rio a family day
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: A fun day for the blue spix Macaw family in Rio
1. Chapter 1

The blue macaws kids stared out of the window as it continued to rain outside.

"This is so not cool we had a perfect day of fun planned out and of all the day it could rain it has to rain today,"Tiago the youngest of the kids complained.

"Don't worry sweet heart there's always a tomorrow. "Jewel said as she used her wings to stroke Tiagos head.

"But there's what you said yesterday,"Carla the oldest of the kids said.

The Blue Macaw had planned a perfect day of fun but was delayed twice due to rain.

While Jewel tried to cheer the kids up,Blu is watching the news for the weather forecast.

"Don't worry kids the weather forecast said that the weather tomorrow will be sunny."Blu said trying to cheer his kids up after he watch the news.

"But Dad there's what they being saying for the past few days and in the end they are always wrong,"Bia the smartest of the three kids said as she took the TV remote and switch the channel to something more interesting.

"She does have a point Blu the weather forecast is not really that reliable let's not give the kids false hope OK?"Jewel said as hugged Tiago to comfrot him.

"Hey looked but mean prankster is crying just because it's raining."Carla teased Tiago who is upset that he couldn't go out to play.

"Carla!"Jewel said sternly as she stare at her.

When Carla saw her mother staring at her she immediately knew what she wanted her to do.

"Sorry Tiago,"Carla said with her head hung low in embarrassment.

"promise me you wouldn't tease your brother again,"Jewel said as she uses her wing to lift Carlas head up.

"I promise,"Carla said,which made a smile appear on Jewels face.

"Now that's settle,I been thinking that if we can't have a fun day outside maybe we can still have a fun day inside the comfort of the house,"After hearing what Blu said,Jewel and the kids stared at him with confuesd faces.

"So you are suggesting we play in the house?"Jewel asked as she scratched her inside of that is what Blu meant.

"Yes that is what I mean,"After hearing what their father said,the sad faces on the kids immediately dissapears as big smile spread across their faces,all excited for the fun that they were going to have.

"So what do you guys want to play?"Blu ,Bia and Tiago looked at each other likes they were communicating with each other meatally.

"Hide-and seek!"The three kids shouted in unison.

"Great choice!"Blu exclaimed.

"So who's going to be the catcher?"Tiago asked as he looked at his sister's and parents waiting for someone to volunteer to be the catcher.

"Maybe we will do decide the catcher by playing siccors-paper stone,"Blu suggested.

"Sounds fair,"Jewel added.

"Siccors,Paper,Stone"The Macaw family said in unison.

Tiago is the first one to be out follow by Bia,Carla and means that Jewel is the catcher.

"Alright Jewel you have to count from one to ten with your eyes close got it?"Blu said which annoyed Jewel.

"If course I know this Blu stop treating me like I'm a kid."Jewel said with a stern voice.

As Jewel conuted,Tiago hid in a empty cardboard box while Carla hid beneath the couch.

Bia decided to hide under the bed sheets in Lindas and Tulio for Blu,finding a hiding spot is harder for him due to his bigger size.

"7,8,9"Blu started to panick when he heard

that Jewel is almost done flew behind the Televison just in time as Jewel opend her eyes and hot ready to find her family.

"Where are you Tiago?"Jewel shouted as she walked past the cardboard box the Tiago is held his breath trying to make as little sound as possible.

But sadly his body betrayed him as he stomach growled,loud enough for Jewel to hear him.

"Found you!"Jewel shouted as she opend the the cardboard box.

"Not Fair!Stupid stomach,"Tiago said as he used his wings to hit his stomach could not help it and laughed at her son cute actions.

"There there Tiago it's just a game now why don't you go get something to eat and fill up your stomach while I go find your Dad and your sister,"Jewel said as she pet Tiago on his head and hugged him to make him feel better.

Tiagos frown immediately turns into a big smile after Jewel have him such a warm hug.

"Carla Mummy is coming to you,"Jewel said as flew to the living room.

Jewel landed beside the couch and her wings gernerated wind which cause the first particles to hide for irriteated and she could not good her sneeze in.

Carla sneezed out loudly which alreted Jewel.

"Found you"Jewel said as she bend over to looked under the couch.

"Damm it!"Carla exclaimed.

"Go join your brother in the kitchen I'm sure he is dying of lonelines,"Jewel said as she gave Carla a quick kiss before she left to join Tiago.

"Where are you Blu"Jewel stood behind the Tv,trying his best Not to make any sound.

As Jewel was to busy looking around for Blu and Bia,she did not focus on where she was walking and she accidentally stepped onto the Tv remote which cause the Tv to turn on.

As the speaker is located on the back of the Tv,Blu is shocked by the sudden outbust of sound and accidentally moved out of his hiding spot.

"Found you Blu,"Jewel chuckled after seeing Blu clusmy behaviour.

"Am I the last one to be found?"Blu asked as he used his wing tips to clear his ears after what happened.

"Nope that's still Bia who I haven't found,"Jewel replied as she gave Blu a quick kiss on his forehead.

"So where's Carla and Tiago?"Blu asked as he looked around the living room for Carla and Tiago.

"They are in the kitchen,"Jewel said as she uses her wing to point at the kitchen.

"Ok good luck finding Bia,"Blu gave Jewel a to a quick kiss before he flew to the kitchen to join his kids.

"Where are you Bia?"Jewel shouted as she made her way around the house.

Jewel entered Linda a and Tulios room and looked around for Bia.

"Where could she be?"Jewel thought to herself when she realised that there was a bump on the bed sheet.

"There she is."Jewel thought to herself as she flew to the bed sheet.

"Got you!"Jewel exclaimed as she pulled off the bed sheet.

But after she pulled off the bed sheet,she realize that it wasn't Bia who is under it but is just a stuff toy.

"Now who would put this here?"Jewel thought Not realizing that Bia is behind her.

"No I got you!"Bia shouted as she pounced onto Jewel as Jewel was not prepared,she lost balance and fell back first into the bed.

Bia started using her feathers to tickle Jewel.

Jewel could not contain her laughter and laughed out loudly as she tried to get away from Bia.

Once Bia felt that Jewel had enough,she stopped and helped her mother her back on her feet.

"That was a good one,"Jewel praised Bia for the carefully planed out attack even thought it was a painful experience for her.

"Thanks Mom"Bia said as Jewel have Bia a pet on her head.

"Let's go join the rest,"Jewel and Bia flew out of the room to the Kitchen to join Blu,Carla and Tiago.

"Now that was fun,"Jewel said as she landed beside Blu.

"Yeah!"Bia added.

"So what do you guys want to do next?"Blu asked.

"Hmmm..."everyone hummed as they thought after something fun to do.

"How about we play with Legos."Blu suggested.

Once again everyone looked at him with confuesd faces as no one besides Blu knows what are legos.

"Eh...Dad what are legos?"Tiago asked.

"Oh let me show,"Blu said excitedly as he guided his family to the storage room where all the Legos are kept.

Blu took out boxes and boxes of Legos and poured them out of the box.

"Be careful Not to step on it this things hurt more then stepping on a needle."Blu warned but Tiago looked at Blu not believing what he said.

"Oh really I will Be the judge of That,"Tiago said as he stepped in the Legos.

Almost instantly,he jumped into the air screaming in pain.

"Ouch,ouch,ouch,"Tiago said as he hoped around on one foot.

Blu,Jewel,Carla and Bia could not help but laugh at what they are seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop laughing!"Tiago demanded as he face turned red in embarrassment.

"Alright we will stop,"Blu said as everyone stoped the slience did not last long soon,everyone started laughing again.

Tiago looked at his family laughing and decided to join in.

After a minute of laughing non stop,they had to stopped as they were running out of breath.

"Oh mine I almost died of laughter!"Bia exclaimed.

"Alright let's not waste any more time,"Blu said after he caught his breath.

"So Dad what do we do with these?"Bia asked as she picked up a piece of Lego and examine it closely.

"It's simple all you have to do is put the picecs together and the rest is up to your imagination,"Blu said as he put two picecs of legos together to demonstrate what he meant.

"Cool!"Tiago exclaimed as he snatched the two lego pices from Blu and started playing with it.

"So what can we make with this?"Bia asked as she shoot Blu a curious look.

"While we can partically make anything we want is all up to your imagination,"Blu replied with a big smile.

"So what do you guys want to build?"Blu three kids formed a circle and started to discuss about what they should build.

"Dad we want to build the giant white statue!"The three kids said excitedly.

"You mean Christ The Redeemer,"Blu corrected them.

"So Jewel what do you think?"Blu asked as he looked at Jewel waiting for her to give her opinion.

"Let's just do whatever the kids wants,"Jewel replied as she smiled at her kids.

"Alright then it's settle we will build Christ The Redeemer statue,"Blu announced loudly as the kids cheered excitedly.

For the rest of the morning the blue macaws spent thier time putting together thier master piece.

After few hours of building they re almost done.

"Alright who wants to have the honour of putting the last piece on?"Blu asked as he hold the last white piece in his Talons.

The three kids glared at each other as all of them prepared to snatch the piece as they all wanted to be the one who put the last piece.

"It's mine!"The kids shouted as they pounced onto Blu trying to snatch the piece from him.

Jewel stood at the side and laughed as Blu,Carla,Bia and Tiago fight for the piece.

Tiago manged to snacth the piece from Blu but when he was about to place it on,Carla flew over and tried to snatch it from him.

"Give it to me!"Carla demanded.

"Why should I!"Tiago shouted as he pulled with alll his might.

"I was the one who came up with thw idea so I should do it,"Bia said as she join in the fight and started to snatch the piece.

"Kids stop you are going to..."Before Blu could finished his sentence his worst fear happend.

Carla and Bia lost grip of the piece,as Tiago was pulling he could not regain his balnace after Carla and Bia lose their grip,he fell and hit the statue which cause it to topple over and breaking into pices on impact.

"Opps,"Tiago said as Blu and Jewel stared at hin with stern looks.

(A few minutes later)

"Ah after all that long work it's good to be able to relaxed,"Jewel said as she laid next to Blu on the couch.

"Relaxing for you Mom,"Bia said as she picked up pices of Legos and put them back into the box.

"Yah while you and Dad are there relaxing we are here clearing up the Legos,"Carla added.

"Treat it likes it's a pushnishment for destroying out hard work and also you guys are siblings learnt to get along better,"Jewel said as she close her eyes and strech her body as she relaxed on the couch.

"Don't worry kids wants you are done Inhave something more fun installed for you,"Blu said hoping that this will motivate his kids to clean up the mess.

(Ten minutes later)

The kids laid on the couch exhausted from clearing up the legos as they had to hunt down each and evry piece.

"Good job kids,"Jewel said as she gave each of them a kiss as a reward.

"So you guys ready for the next activity?"Blu ,Bia and Tiago looked at each other like they were communicating mentally again.

"Actually Dad why not we just watch a movie,"Bia suggested.

"Hmmm..."Blu hummed as he thought about Bia suggestion.

"Alright let's see what movie we have,"Blu said as he opend a cabinet with the Dvds inside.

"Titanic,Avatar,Transformers,Final Destination,Smurf,The Conjuring and last but not least Iron man,"Blu read out the title of the movies as he put the dvds side by side on the desk to let the kids chose what movie they want.

(pick one of the movies above and tell me which one they should watch in the review and I will continue the story from there:)hope you enjoyed reading)


	3. Chapter 3

"Avatar sounds promising,"Bia said as she picked up Avatar and read the description on the back of the box.

"So we are watching Avatar," Blu said as he took the disk out of the box.

"No,I want to watch Rat-ta-to-e," Tiago said as he looked at a DVD that's still in the drawer.

"You mean Ratatouille," Bia corrected as she looked at Tiago.

"Whatever," Taigo said as he rolls his eye.

"Where Carla?" Blu asked.

Blu,Bia and Tiago looked around the living room and finally found her asleep on the couch with Jewel beside her.

"Is she unwell is not like her to take a nap," Blu asked Jewel with a concerned voice.

"She just sleepy try to keep your volume down," Jewel smiled at Blu as she stroke Carla's back to make her comfortable.

"Alright," Blu replied as he turned his attention back to Bia and Tiago.

"Alright we watch both of them," Blu said to prevent another fight between the two siblings.

But after Blu said that,Tiago and Bia glared at each other,Blu stood at the side not knowing why they are glaring at each other.

"Mines first,"Bia and Tiago shouted as they charged at the Dvd player.

Blu stood at the side looking in disbelif.

"Alright stop!"Blu shouted as he broke up The fight between Bia and Tiago.

"We will dicide by betting,"Blu said as he picked up a coin that is on the table.

"Heads orTail?"Blu asked.

""Heads!"Tiago shouted.

"Tail!"Bia shouted.

Bia and Tiago glared at each ither as they waited for Blu to flip the coin.

We a push of his talons,the coin when flying in the and Tiago watch the nervously as tge coin hit the floor and started spinning around.

Blu stopped the coin by placing his wings above it.

"Head,"Blu said as he took his wings off the coin.

"Oh yeah!"Tiago shouted as he formed a fist with his wings and puched it into the air.

Blu took the dvd and inserted it into the dvd player and the movie started playing.

(Halfway through the movie)

Blu,Jewel,Bia,Tiago and Carla sat next to each other on the couch as they shared the popcons.

Everyone is engossed in the movie except for Tiago.

Tiago sat ont he couch,starring in blank he thought of away to disturb Bia.

Tiago got up and crept behind Bia,he place his wings on Bias head and started pulling her head feathers.

"Ahh!"Bia shouted as she ws shocked.

"What are you doing?"Bia shouted loudly at Tiago who is still pulling her head feathers.

"I want to see if i control someone by pulling their feather just like how that rat controled the man by pulling his hair,"Tiago said referring to the events Ratatouille.

"Those are just cartoons you moron!"Bia shouted out of anger.

"While that doesn't mean it can't be real,"Tiago said as Bia shook him off her and flew away quickly.

Tiago immediately stood up and flew after his sister.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"Blu said to Jewel as he looked at Tiago chasing Bia.

"Nah let them be,let's enjoy the movie,"Jewel replied as she focused her attention back to the movie.

"What ever you say,"Blu replied.

(20 minutes later)

Bia and Taigo returned both exhausted.

"I'm exhuasted!"Tiago shouted as he laid on the couch.

"Me too,"Bia added as she laid beside Tiago.

"So what was your findings Tiago?Can you control a bird by pulling their head feathers?"Jewel asked just to teased them.

"Whatever now i just want to enjoy my movie,"Tiago told Jewel as he put his wings into the container of popcorns.

"Your movie already ended,"Jewel chuckled.

"No!"Tiago shouted as Blu,Jewel,Bia and Carla used their wings to cover their ears.

"Where's the replay button?"Tiago asked as he started spamming all the buttons on the remote.

"Nope,now is my turn to qatch my movie,"Bia said as she snatched the remote from Tiago.

"Its time for lunch we will watch your movie tonight,"Blu took the remote from Bia and turn the Tv off.

(Few minutes later in the kitchen)

"Dad what are you making it smells delicious,"Tiago said as he beak hung open with saliva dripping out.

"Close your month Tiago you don't want a fly to fly into your mouth."Jewel joked as she used her wings to close Tiagos beak.

"Hey Carla you been very quiet for the whole day is there anything wrong?"Jewel asked with a motherly tone.

"I bet she git dumped by her boyfriend,"Tiago said as he started laughing at the joke he made.

But Jewel and Bia just stared at him not finding his joke funny at all.

"Tiago please grow up,"Bia said.

"I'm fine mom no worries,"Carla replied,reassuring Jewel that she is fine but Jewel still have doubts in her mind.

But before she could ask Carla if she hiding something,Blu come with a plate of sizzling hot delicious smell of the Pancakes instantly distracted Jewel,making her forget about what she wanted to ask Carla.

(Hope you enjoyed this new chapter more are to come give me suggestion as to what Carla is hidong in the review and from there i will work on a sequel to 's all for now bye)


	4. Chapter 4

"Dig in everyone!"Blu said excitedly.

The Blue Macaw family enjoyed a wonderful lucnch together,filling them with enough energy for the rest of the day.

(30 minutes later)

"Blup..."Tiago blup loudly as he rubbed his stomach with his wings,sastified with his lucnch.

"Eww,"Carla said as she used her wings to fan away Tiago smelly breath.

"So what to do next?"Blu ,Bia and Tiago were deep in thoughts as they thought about what to do.

"I know what to do!"Tiago exclaimed. Blu,Jewel,Carla and Bia looked at his with curious faces,wandering what Tiago got in his mind.

(Few minutes later in the bathroom.)

"Good idea Tiago a hot water bath during such a cold day,"Blu said as he adjusted the taps to get the water to the right temperature.

"This should be enough,"Blu turned off the tap as he placed his talons into the water to test the temperature.

"Perfect,"Blu thought to hinself.

"Hey is ready,"Blu told Jewel and the kids who are waiting patiently at the side of the bathtub.

"Cannonball!"Tiago shouted as he run at full speed and jumped into the bathtub.

Tiagos impact with the water caused some water to splashed onto Blu,Jewel,Carla and Bia.

"Awesome!"Tiago exclaimed as he popped his head out of the water.

"You guys should try it,"Tiago suggested.

Blu,Jewel,Bia and Carla exchanged looks at each other like they were communicating.

"I don't see why not,"Blu said.

"Canonball!"The blue macaws yelled in unison as they jumped into the tub which caused a huge amount of water to splash out.

Blu,Jewel,Carla,Bia and Tiago laughed,all enjoying their time together.

After an hour in the bath tub playing with each other,the blue macaw family finally decided that it was time to do something else.

"Alright kids dry yourself before leaving the bath room if not you will catch a cold,"Blu said as he drys hinself with a cloth.

"Why use the cloth when you can use the hair dryer,"Tiago said as he was about to turn on the hair dryer.

"No Tiago we do not use hair dryersdryers,"Blu stopped Tiago just before he could use the hair dryer much to Tiagos disappointment.

'Wow that was the best bathe i ever had!"Jewel exclaimed as they flew out of the bath room.

"Yah,especially when it's with your loved ones"Blu added as he nuzzles Jewel.

"Stop it Blu that tickles,"Jewel chuckled.

"Mom Dad!"Tiago shouted.

Blu and Jewel looked around for Tiago and found he perched on the window sill.

Blu and Jewel flew over to Tiago to see what is going on.

"The rain stopped!"Tiago exclaimed excitedly.

Blu and Jewel looked out of the window and found that Tiago was right,the rain has stopped.

"While it is too late to do anything outside,"Blu said after he looked at the clock that was hung on the wall.

"We can just go out to enjoy the sunset,"Jewel suggested.

Blu thought for awhile before he agreeed to Jewel suggestion.

Blu,Jewel and the kids left the house and Jewel guided them to her favourite place to watch the sunset in Rio.

"Come on guys hurry!"Jewel said excitedly as Blu and the kids struggled to keep up with her as she is flying to fast.

"Jewel slow down,"Blu said as he stopped flying to catch his breath.

"You guys have to fly faster,"Jewel said as the kids catches up with them.

"Easy for you to say Mom you have the more experience in flying then any of us here,"Bia said as she catches her breath.

"All your hard work will pay off once you see how beautiful the sunset is!"Jewel exclaimed as she flown around her family in circles showing no sign of exhuastation.

"Alright we are ready to go,"Blu,Jewel and the kids continued thier flight.

After another ten minutes of flying,Jewel spotted the area where she wanted to bring them.

Jewel landed on a cliff side and Blu and the kids followed.

Jewel looked around the cliff,with a sad expression on her face,her mood dropped as tears started to form in her eyes.

Blu noticed this and immediately felt concerned.

"Jewel what's wrong?"Blu asked as he used his wing tip to help wipe the tears off her face.

"Nothing,"Jewel replied as she forced a smile on her face to make it looked more convincing.

"Then why are you tearing up?"Blu asked.

"I'm just tired,"Jewel repiled as she Blu could immediately tell that the yawn was fake and that Jewel is hiding something.

But Blu decides to wait until they reached home to ask Jewel.

"Wow Mom you are right the sunset is beautiful!"Tiago exclaimed.

"Told you all the haed work was worth it,"Jewel replied as she stroke Tiagos head.

Blu looked at Jewel,still wandering what she is hiding.

Soon the Sunset is over and darknest starts to take over.

"Let's go kids,"The Blue Macaw family left and flew back home.

When they returned back to the house,Linda and Tulio are already back home.

"Hey Blu where you been?"Linda asked as she handed Blu a pen and paper for them to communicate.

"We went to enjoy the,sunset"Blu wrote and handed the paper to Linda.

"Cool,where did you go to watch the sunset?"Linda asked.

Jewel told the pen and paper from Blu as only she knows where they went.

"We went to Ponto Amante Penhasco"Jewel wrote,to the amazement of Linda and Tulio.

"Wow i didn't know Jewel could write,you taught her well Blu"Linda said,Blu immediately told the paper from Jewel to clear the misunderstanding.

"I'm just as surprise as you are I never knew she could write,"Blu wrote,he looked at Jewel,hoping she would tell him how she learned to write.

"Well Blue Spix Macaws are very smart birds,"Tulio commented.

(thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and we will find out what hiding very soon,remember to review)


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Well you can stay here as long as you like Blu me and Tulio are going to sleep now,"Linda said as she yawned.

"Good night guys,"Linda and Tulio said as they walked to thier bedroom.

"Good night!"Blu excaimed even thought Linda couldn't understand him,she knows that she is saying goodnight.

"Time to watch my Movie,"Bia said as she opened the drawer with all the movies looking for Avartar.

All the blue macaws are engaged in different things,Bia searched for her movie,while Carla rested on the couch and for Tiago,he is busy drawing a disfigured portrait of Bia.

Seeing that the kids are occupied doing their own things,Blu flew to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Blu landed on the countertop and started making two cups of Hot chocalate one for him and one for Jewel.

After Blu was done,he flew back to the living room.

"Hey kids have you seen your Mom?"Blu asked as the kids stopped when they were doind and looked at him.

"Nope,"the kids said in unision before they went back to their own activities.

"Jewel!where are you?"Blu shouted as he looked around the house for her.

Blu stopped when he heard sobbings coming from the room which was reserved for them whenever they want to live there.

"Jewel?"Blu said softly as he opend the door slowly and entered the room.

"Jewel are you okay?"Blu asked as he sat beside Jewel who is still sobbing.

Jewel did not replied as she just continued to did not know what to do and just pulled her close to him and embraced her in a warm rested her head on Blu chest and continued to vried.4

"Jewel it's ok tell me whats wrong,"Blu said in a loving tone as he stroke Jewels head.

"Blu if I told you promise me you wouldn't get mad,"Jewel said as she moved her head off Blus chest to face him.

"Jewel I can never be mad at you,"Blu. reassures her as he gave her a quick kiss.

A minute if slience past as Blu waited for Jewel to say something.

"Blu you are not my first..."Jewel stopped as she tried to fight her tears.

"Not your first what?"Blu asked.

Jewel took a deep breath and continued.

"You are not my first...Mate,"Jewel said as she closed her eyes preparing herself for Blus reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"Blu asked,with a slighly rise voice.

"Cause i didn't know about it before Blu,"Jewel replied which confused Blu.

"How could you not know that you had a Mate before,"Blu asked with a toned down voice.

"Jewel please tell me everything,"Blu said as he stared at Jewel.

"His name was Nate,he was like you Blu smart,caring and cute.I had been with him for two years we were perfect for each other,he taught me how to write how to read.."Jewel said as she wiped away her tears.

Jewel flashback

"You hold the pencil in between your talons like this,"Nate said as he held the Pencil in his talons to show Jewel.

"Alright I got it,"Jewel replied as she took the pencil from Nate.

"Great job Jewel!"Nate said with a huge smile on his face.

Flashback ends.

"That cliff where I brought you and the kids to was where our nest was,we picked our nest there as we could enjoy the sunset everyday,"Jewel replied as more tears started to flow down her face.

(Jewels flashback)

"Isn't this wonderful Jewel"Nate said as they laid in the hollow facing the sunset with Jewel resting on Nate's body.

"Yeah,"Jewel replied.

"Jewel I'm going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you,"Nate said as he leaned over and gave Jewel a passionate kiss.

(Flashback ends)

"Then what happened next?"Blu asked.

"One Night,we were attack by a group of mysterious birds,Nate died when he tried to save me,"Jewel said as she broke down a cried like she never cried before.

Blu drag Jewel close to him and hugged her.

"Its okay Jewel cry it all out,"Blu said as he stroke Jewels back to comfrot her.

"Thanks Blu for not being Mad,"Jewel said as she hugged Blu harder,not wanting to let go.

"I can never be mad at you Jewel,"Blu said with a loving voice as he nuzzle Jewel.

"But what did you mean by you didn't know before?"Blu asked,Jewel unwilling parted from the hug in order to have a face to face conversation with Blu

"After what happened,I was depressed,one day someone came to me he said he was able to help me," Jewel said as Blu listen attentively.

"How?"Blu asked as curiosity took over his mind.

"He used hypnosis to help me forget everything about Nate," Jewel said as she looked down at her talons,in fear of how Blu would react.

Blu didn't say anything,he looked at Jewel in disbelif.

"Then how did you remenber about Nate when you said that you forgot everything about him,"Blu asked as he scrachted his head.

"When I brought you to the cliff just now it must have somehow broken the hypnosis maybe because of how you and nate are so similar,"Jewel said still looking down at her talons.

"Jewel look at me,"Blu said as he used his wing tip to lift her head up.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you went through,"Blu said as he hugged Jewel.

"Thanks Blu,"Jewel said as she parted from the hug and gave Blu a passionate kiss.

The love birds closed their eyes enjoying every moment of the kiss.

"Blu,"Jewel whispered as she removed her beak from Blus beak.

"Yeah?"Blu said with his eyes still closed.

"Promise me you wouldn't leave me,"Jewel said as she placed her forehead on Blus forehead.

"I never will,"Blu whispered.

Exhuasted from everything that happened,the love birds went to bed and thier kids went to sleep shortly afterwards,putting an end to the day.

(That's the end to this story sequel is coming is still hiding something from them and that something is somehow related to Jewel previous tune for more)


End file.
